This invention relates generally to a system for quickly heating the oil in the main oil conduit of an internal combustion engine before reaching the oil lubricating points of the engine, the excess heat generated being capable of heating the service cabin of a motor vehicle powered by the engine.
Published German Application No. 26 28 697 discloses a hydraulic heating system for a motor vehicle including a pump connected to a drive motor and a variable conductance load element at the pressure side of the pump for reducing pressure and elevating the temperature of the pumped oil. The pump is a hydraulic pump provided in a separate oil conduit system which contains the load element as well as an oil/air heat exchanger.